


Surrounded by His Love

by Scmnz



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group H [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 666 Words, Aziraphale has multiple bodies, Aziraphale's effort is up to interpretation (Good Omens), Body Worship, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, for sexy purposes, ridiculously soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz
Summary: Aziraphale stroked his cheek before closing his eyes and concentrating. Behind him, three copies of himself appeared. It took a bit of concentration, controlling four bodies at once, but Aziraphale was sure he could manage it for Crowley. And really, it was such a sweet fantasy to play out for his demon.Crowley’s mouth was agape, eyes flickering from one Aziraphale to another. “Wow,” he breathed reverently.
Relationships: Aziraphale x 4/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group H [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Surrounded by His Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Fanart] Long Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680564) by [disgustiphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustiphage/pseuds/disgustiphage). 



Crowley Lounged back in his chair, trying to look nonchalant while gazing up at Aziraphale in wonder. They were both gloriously naked, and Aziraphale’s halo made them glow in the dimly lit room. 

“You’re sure you’re willing to do this angel?” Crowley asked again.

“Not just willing my dear, I want to.” Aziraphale smiled indulgently. “It sounds quite romantic, really.”

Crowley blushed, like the hopeless romantic he was, something no one but Aziraphale could get away with pointing out. 

Aziraphale stroked his cheek before closing his eyes and concentrating. Behind him, three copies of himself appeared. It took a bit of concentration, controlling four bodies at once, but Aziraphale was sure he could manage it for Crowley. And really, it was such a sweet fantasy to play out for his demon. 

Crowley’s mouth was agape, eyes flickering from one Aziraphale to another. “Wow,” he breathed reverently. 

The Aziraphales all smiled in response, eyes crinkling at the corners in identical fondness. 

The original Aziraphale stepped even closer to Crowley’s chair, pressing a warm kiss to his cheek. “Like what you see, darling?” He teased.

Crowley licked his lips, mouth suddenly gone dry, his pupils blown wide. “You’re gorgeous, angel.”

Aziraphale straddled Crowley’s lap, pressing their bare bodies flush against each other, and crushed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. 

As he did this, he moved his other bodies to surround Crowley, one on each side of him. The movements were clumsy, Aziraphale was distracted by the things Crowley’s tongue was doing in his mouth, but soon enough Crowley had plush, warm bodies pressing into him from all sides.

The leftmost Aziraphale began running his fingers through Crowley's hair, pulling gently just how he liked. The one behind the chair began massaging his shoulders, while the rightmost simply held him tight in his strong arms. Crowley melted, a small whine escaping his throat as his eyes rolled back, completely overwhelmed by feeling so engulfed in Aziraphale and his adoration. 

Aziraphale broke away from the kiss, panting, eyes bright with want, his halo’s glow even stronger now, as if powered by his love. “Are you ok to keep going, my lovely serpent?” Aziraphale ran his hand gently along Crowley’s hard length, which had been pressing into his soft belly instantly as they kissed. “You’ll let me know if this gets too much for you, yes?” 

“Hhhk. Yeah, I can handle it.” Crowley felt like he was basking in the sun, the comfort of Aziraphale’s presence was all around him. He felt safe, cared for, and unbelievably loved. Aziraphale’s hands were everywhere, both soothing and driving him mad with desperation. “More” he gasped, eyes closing. 

Aziraphale complied, easing Crowley’s length inside himself in one smooth motion, with a little miraculous aid. He groaned, rocking their hips together. His movements were clumsier than usual, spread as thin as he was between the four bodies, but the sensation was incredible. 

Crowley’s arms wrapped around Aziraphale, gripping and squeezing his arse as he thrust up into him frantically. 

Aziraphale grinned one of his bastard grins and moved the hands of the body behind the chair from massaging his shoulders to massaging the demon’s backside in retaliation. 

Crowley yelped, hips jerking upward in surprise, and Aziraphale moaned at the sudden depth, nearly coming right then and there.

He just barely held off his climax, clenching down around Crowley and continuing to rock their bodies together, savoring the closeness just a little bit longer. He peppered kissed along Crowley's jaw, the back of his hair, his arms, wanting to cherish each part of his beloved, even as Aziraphale lost what little control he had on all of his selves. 

A few thrusts more and they were coming together. Aziraphale’s head fell onto Crowley’s shoulder as Crowley spilled inside him with a cry. One by one, the extra Aziraphales came as well before flickering out of existence. 

Aziraphale sighed happily and pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you” they murmured simultaneously, before starting to giggle.


End file.
